colorful memories
by Yuuki Dango verde
Summary: ¿Qué se supone que debes hacer cuando te casas con alguien desconocido, te obligan a entrar a un consejo estudiantil lleno de gente con exceso de azúcar y tu vida esta en peligro en un instituto al que no querías asistir?, Fate tal vez lo sepa... Ojala salga viva para contarlo. AU Nanofate.


No me maten por favor...

recomendación: En la primera parte fíjense bien en los ' ' que haya.

**disclaimer:** Nanoha no me pertenece porque aun no he amenazado a suzuki con una bazzoka para que me ceda los derechos.

* * *

**¡Prologo al ataque!**

'Mire a Sugiura de forma preocupada, me pidió seguirla al patio trasero de la escuela sin aparente razón alguna.'

'Al llegar, se puso delante y cerró los ojos mientras miraba el cielo de forma detenida, tan solo espere una reacción de su parte. Quería saber porque me había pedido seguirla hasta aquí'

-"V-veras, T-Testarossa-san…"

'Note como llevaba una mano a su pecho y agachaba un poco la cabeza, realmente no lo entiendo' Claro que deberías entenderlo, ¡Mira la atmosfera un poco, idiota!

-"hm-hm" 'hizo un leve asentimiento' "¡Fate-san!" 'Giro completamente su cuerpo hacia mí, mirándome de una forma que jamás lo había hecho'

-"¿Qué es lo que ocurre, Sugiura-san?" Vamos, ya Hazlo.

-"Fate-san, si sigo así, siento que moriré" Bien, un sonrojo moe. "Y-yo…tu…"

-"¿S-sugiura-san?". 'Me acerque lo suficiente para poner una de mis manos en su hombro, parecía tener ciertas complicaciones. Su reacción ante esto fue observarme sorprendida, yo tan solo le sonreí' Y-ya viene.

*risas*

-"¿uh?, ¿Qué suced-?"

-"¡ME GUSTAS, FATE-SAN!" '¡¿q-que yo qué?!'

-"Me gustas desde el primer momento en que te vi, me gustas desde que me hablaste por primera vez, me gustas desde que te me acercaste… ¿e-esto es vergonzoso, no es cierto?"-'sonrió'-"A-aun así quería que lo sepas"- 'Comenzaron a caer lagrimas de sus ojos'

'No me había dado cuenta de los sentimientos que tenía hacia Sugiura-san, hasta ahora. Me pregunto si…" Y con esto, terminare de sacar la última ruta.

[Pedirle una cita.]

Rechazarla.

*click*

-"Ve-veras, Sugiura-san. Tal vez no hayamos hablado tanto, y cada vez que salíamos siempre estábamos con todos pero… Quisiera intentarlo, no veo nada malo a que salgamos, ¿Te parece si tenemos una cita primero?"

'Sus manos intentaron apartar las lagrimas que salían de sus ojos mientras asentía animadamente con una gran sonrisa.'

-"¡Gracias, Fate-san!"- 'Me abrazo de repente. Sentí claramente un ligero rubor formándose en mis mejillas'.

-"¿Te parece si nos encontramos en la estación de tren mañana?"

-"¡hm!" 'Asintió, volteando con rapidez para luego trotar unos cuantos metros '- "¡Creo que deberíamos volver con los otros!" '¡A-ah!, es cierto, salimos del aula sin avisar'

-"¡E-espérame Sugiura-san!" 'Me pregunto cómo será mi vida con Sugiura-san a mi lado… Bueno, tal vez solo haya una opción para comprobarlo."

-END-

Empuje un poco la silla del escritorio y me estire perezosamente.

-"¡YU-JU!, ¡por fin termine el juego de citas!, no puedo creer que haya logrado sacar las 6 rutas en cuatro días"- Sip, estoy feliz, completamente feliz, ¡Nada ni nadie podrá arruinarme este día!

~Hajimete kidzuite yudanete TAKE A SHOT ~ Ah, el celular ~. Rayos, en serio la sonrisa no sale de mi rostro.

*beep*

-"¿Hola ~?" - respondí animadamente.

-"¿Fate-chan?" - ¡Oh!, es mamá. Me pregunto si debo de contarle sobre mi gran –e inútil para ella- hazaña.

-"Presente, mi almirante" - Saludo que le digo de vez en cuando, solo para hacerle aumentar su ego.

-"Fate-chan, me alegro que estés feliz" - Sip, lo estoy, ¡y mucho! - "Seguramente es porque ya lo conseguiste ¿No?" - ¡Claro que lo conseguí! -"¡hm-hm!" respondo mientras ensancho mi sonrisa

- "¡Vaya!, me alegro que consiguieras una visa permanente en Japón" - ¿eh? "Hubiera sido un problema no conseguirla. Tendrías que regresar a Italia para hacerlo"- ¿e-espera…Qué?- "Ya que el plazo se vence en 3 días"- ¿Qué – que se vencía en cuantos días?-"Estoy feliz Fate-chan, ya podrás entrar a un instituto de Japón finalizando tus estudios" aun procesando información, completado en un 28% -"Bueno, solo te llamaba por eso… ¡Ah! Y aliméntate correctamente - ¿si? Adiós"- ¿Qué tenía que hacer en cuantos días para que…?

-"Ah ah, mamá, ¡espera!" - Cielos, cortó. ¿Qué es lo que me dijo?, ¡ah!, la vigencia de la visa, el lio que me meteré con las autoridades japonesas y el poco tiempo que me queda para seguir en Japón. ¿Cómo rayos hare para conseguir eso?

**~Please be my wife**

Situaciones desesperadas requieren medidas desesperadas ¿no?, es por eso que estoy aquí, en una calle "especial" para acciones "especiales" de la cual el gobierno está enterado pero no puede hacer nada al respecto (ya lo ha intentado y no funciono, es mejor convivir con el problema a tratar de eliminarlo).

Es un tipo de "mercado negro" en Japón, en donde puedes encontrar diferentes cosas para distintos fines, pero no vengo a conseguir esas "cosas", vengo a visitar a alguien especial (con la única persona que he podido hablar en Japón).

Me pongo la capucha de la casaca negra que llevo puesta y ajusto los lentes del mismo color, aunque claro, no era necesario, simplemente pensé que se vería genial si vengo de esta forma aquí.

Me apoyo de espaldas casi al final de una pared y saco la cabeza para localizar al objetivo (no, esto no es nada sospechoso, ¡es algo normal fisgonear gente!)

Izquierda, mujer rara comprando cosas raras… ¿Qué rayos es lo que lleva en la mano?, parece un…oh, juro que nunca más trato de mirar lo que las demás personas compran. De frente, un tipo hablando con un viejo demente, le saca mercancía y… ¡Ah, Fate, contrólate, necesitas encontrarlo, tu estancia –diversión- en Japón está en riesgo! Sacudo mi cabeza para tratar de tomar más concentración. Derecha, debe estar en la derecha.

¡Ja!, lo sabía. Esta allí haciendo lo mismo de siempre, entrar a su escondite "de topo" como le digo (aunque él le dice súper oficina espaciosa y multifuncional) para hacer cosas no tan legales.

Ahora se preguntaran ¿Fate, por qué no fuiste a su oficina directamente?, fácil, quería hacer una explicación didáctica de esta calle para cuando se animen a visitarla, y no, esto no se considera publicidad.

Me acerco y le doy dos toques a la puerta, para después decir "Bardiche" (seudónimo que me puso para que me reconociera cada vez que lo venga a visitar) y esperar a que me abriera la puerta.

5 minutos

10 minutos

15 minutos… La gente me comienza a ver raro, parada frente a la puerta esperando sin razón aparente.

20 minutos, calor

30 minutos, más calor, ¡quiero algo frio ya!

40 minutos, ¿mencione que Japón está en una época calurosa y que mi piel es algo sensible a los rayos solares? ¿No?, ¡Pues mi piel es sensible a los rayos solares y el viejo sigue sin abrir! Ahhhhhhh ¡No aguanto! . . . .dentro

PAM primera patada

PAAM segunda patada, no importa si la gente piensa que intento allanar el centro de trabajo del viejo.

¡PAAAM! *crack* rayos… afloje los tornillos que sostienen la puerta, correría pero tengo tanto calor que solo quiero estar en algo frio, en este caso, la pseudo oficina de él.

"ahhhhhhhhh" Un grito "¡ahhhhhhhhhh!" se escucha más cerca. "AHHHHHHHH" alguien empuja la puerta de forma desesperada y la saca completamente (no creí que mi patada haya sido tan efectiva, no sé si sentirme orgullosa o culpable) aventándola contra el piso.

-"¡Quien es el idiota que hizo esto!"- exigió mientras ponía su mano hecha puño frente a él, podía ver hasta un par de venas en su frente.

-"tío Granzzz~"- salte a él para abrazarlo, y si lo preguntan, si, fue a apropósito, necesito un engaño emocional para evitar la reprimenda.

-"a-ah, ¡Bardiche!" - el plan fue un éxito.

-"reportándose, mi capitán"- hice esa pose que hacen en el ejército para darle más estilo al saludo.

-"¿Se te ofrece algo, soldado?"- Me sigue la corriente.

-"A decir verdad…Si, veras tío Granz…"

Y así pasamos a la casa-topo del tío Granz a contarle mi problema con la visa y el tiempo que me quedaba, ¡ah si!, olvide mencionar quien es él. Mi 'tío' como le digo, es Granz Florian, un sujeto flacucho, cabello esponjoso y de color negro, rodea los cuarenta y tiene pinta de farmacéutico, está metido en cosas no tan legales del mercado negro y otros rubros, tiene una supuesta tienda llamada "Granz y misceláneos" en donde conversa con sus clientes sobre "sus problemas". Lo conocí mientras intentaba buscar un juego de citas que no encontraba por ninguna parte y que gracias a él tuve oportunidad de jugar. Después de aquello lo visitaba de vez en cuando para obtener información de juegos o cosas diversas sobre la cultura japonesa, por ello lo llamo "tío", es lo más cercano que tengo en Japón después de decidir venir sola a vivir aquí.

-"Así que necesitas nacionalizarte antes de pasado mañana…"- Dijo apoyando su quijada entre sus dos manos y cerrando los ojos.

Estaba sentada en la silla del escritorio frente a él. Su oficina era pequeña tenía un escritorio (en donde estaba el bendito ventilador), dos sillas para este, un mueble de espera al lado de la puerta (puerta que ahora esta sobrepuesta mandando la privacidad de los negocios al tacho, no Fate, no sientas culpa) que queda en la pared al lado derecho del escritorio y la puerta de la habitación "oscura" que es donde oculta su "mercancía".

-"uhm" - Asiento. Dejo que él piense en algo que me haga salir de esta situación rápido.

-"Pues…"- ¿pues…? "Hay una solución rápida" -¡yes! – "peroooo…" ¡No, no esos peros! – "Debes hacer algo"- Sabia que tendría que hacer algún esfuerzo físico…

-"Aunque es realmente fácil, claro, si te ayudo también debes ayudarme" - dijo con una clara sonrisa en sus labios, esto es malo ¡eres mi tío, no me puedes pedir cosas indecentes!

*Pat*

¿Ouch?, sentí un ligero golpe de un libro estrellándose contra mi cabeza.

-"No son cosas indecentes"- afirmó mientras suspiraba. ¿Tan obvia soy? –"¿Vas a ir a un instituto, no?

-"Si, pensaba buscar alguno…" -¿Qué trama?

-"Ya no será necesario"- sonrió –"Hare que tengas la nacionalidad y entres a un instituto, solo tendrás que renunciar a una cosa y ayudarme en otra" - Esto está mal, siento que esto esta mal…

Saco algo de su escritorio y lo puso frente a mi -"Solo debes firmar este papel, es un contrato, nada malo"- Me aburre leer esto, solo lo firmare ¿debo creerle, no?, es mi tío Granz, él no querrá que yo haga algo malo ¿cierto?

**~ ( '') ~**

Me pregunto qué hacemos parados en la esquina de una calle que en mi vida había visto, con unos binoculares y una pinta sospechosa (principalmente yo que estoy vestida de cartera y no, no hablo de las carteras que llevan las chicas, hablo de cartera como persona que entrega paquetes a domicilio y se pasa la mayoría de tiempo en casas que ni conoce). ¡Ah! Es cierto, misión encubierta.

-"Está saliendo"- susurro el tío Granz mientras veía que alguien salía de la casa que vigilamos.

-"¿Estás seguro que esto funcionará?"- Tenía que preguntarlo, sentía que estaba haciendo algo muy malo.

-"Lo será, lo juro por mi honor…"- Honor que perdiste hace mucho, tío Granz. – "Y gallardía" – Estoy perdida.

Vimos como el tipo que salió se iba por la esquina contraria a la que estábamos. Según tío Granz, él se encargaba de una pastelería muy popular aquí en Uminari, así que apenas saliera de su casa no regresaría hasta la noche. Su esposa también estaría fuera por lo que solo quedarían sus hijos, hijos que se convertirían en mi pasaporte al éxito del plan, solo debería acercarme allí con un paquete y que me firme cierto documento bajo cierta reglamentación (que obviamente no sería la que piensan).

-"Bien, el objetivo se alejó, es hora de actuar Bardiche"- Adora el seudónimo que me puso, aunque no tengo idea de que significa se escucha genial y con eso me basta.

-"Entendido, Capitán Florian"- Debería haber levantado su honor con eso.

Ajusto el gorrito negro que venía con el disfraz y toco la puerta con una mano ya que la otra sostenía el paquete que "pidieron".

*toc toc*

Nada

*toc toc*

Maldigo a estas personas que tienen una casa inmensa y no tienen timbre porque creen que tienen un súper oído para escuchar el sonido de la puerta.

*TOC TOC*

Estoy perdiendo la paciencia…3…2…1…

-"¿Si?"- Se escucha al otro lado de la puerta ¡Si, por fin!, esperen… nervios apareciendo, ¡no te pongas nerviosa, Fate!, el plan se irá al tacho si lo haces.

-"Ve-vengo a traer un pedido"- ¡¿por qué tartamudeo?!

-"hm… Espere un momento"- respondió la voz femenina al otro lado de la puerta, debo decir que me era agradable.

Antes de que la chica la abra, miro al tío Granz y levanto mi mano libre con el dedo índice arriba mientras mi mano esta hecho puño, ¡Si, señal de triunfo!

Escuche como se abrió la puerta y vi como alguien se asomaba a verme-"¿Qué es lo que desea?"- Se ve…Adorable, no no Fate, control, Debes llevar a cabo el plan.

-"A-alguien pidió un juego por internet"- Que me crea, que me crea.

-"Pero nunca han pedido nada por internet en esta casa…"- Rayos, el plan esta arruinado, no puedo hacer nada, oh Dios ¿por qué?, terminare escapando de la policía, viviré bajo un puente con los indigentes japoneses, me cambiare de nombre a María la del barrio (cosa que ahora que lo pienso, no veo conveniente) y viviré alejada de los juegos todo lo que me resta de vida, moriré sola y nadie ira al sepelio que nadie hará, claro, mi cuerpo muerto terminará siendo aventado por las cloacas para ahorrar el dinero del cajón y estaré condenada a ser un fantasma y asustar gente… ¡Esperen!, es cierto, no debo caer en la desesperación y decir lo que me dijo el tío Granz antes de que viniéramos.

-"Esta a cargo de Koya Takamichi" - ¿se llamaba así?

-"¿Kyoya Takamachi?"- cerca… Lo importante es que cayó en el anzuelo.

-"Si"- No puedo mostrar duda alguna aunque no haya dicho bien su nombre.

-"hm, él no está, ha ido a ver a su novia"- ooh, me alegro por él (notorio sarcasmo), pero estoy en un estado de pánico, así que realmente no me importa.

-"¿Podrías firmar por él?"- ¡Eso Fate, pon tu mejor cara de cachorrito, así vuelve a caer!

-"Bueno, yo…" - Vamos chica que no conozco, no dudes y acepta, o tendré que engañarte (más de lo que estoy haciendo) para que lo hagas.

-"Ve-veras…"Preparando una historia mental –"Tengo 7 hermanos"- mentira – "Y yo soy la mayor"- Otra mentira, apenas tengo una hermana y ella es la mayor –"Mis padres murieron en un accidente"- Siento que un reflector acaba de iluminar la parte en donde estoy parada y música dramática llena el ambiente, en serio, lo siento –"Y…y… Debo encargarme de ellos"- Pongo una mano en mi rostro intentando parar la –falsa- lagrima que cae de un ojo (gracias colirio)-"Así que decidí trabajar apenas Salí de secundaria, quiero que ellos sean unos hombres y mujeres de bien"- Esta vez pongo una mano al pecho para darle énfasis al asunto-"S-sé que esto no te interesa pero… Por cada persona a la que entrego un paquete me dan un sueldo…" – mas mentiras – "Así que te ruego que"- llevo mi mano hacia su pecho a la altura de su corazón exactamente, mientras le doy la mejor mirada que tengo – "hagas lo que tu corazón te dice"- ¡Acepta el maldito paquete de una buena vez!

-"B-bueno, lo aceptare"- Siento que lo acepta mas por miedo que por pena.

-"Gracias"- Le digo con una sonrisa mientras le entrego la hoja que tiene que firmar.

-"uhm, ¿Con esto es suficiente, verdad?"- ¡Lo es, lo es!

-"Si, gracias"- Le entrego el paquete y no me muevo de mi lugar hasta que ella cierra la puerta, debo decir que tiene unos bonitos ojos violetas.

Vuelvo con el tío Granz a darle las buenas nuevas –"¡Yu-ju!, funcionó"- Comienzo a hacer mi danza de la victoria ¡Lo vale!

-"¡Bien hecho, Bardiche!"- Lo sé, aunque juro que nunca más vuelvo a acercarme a esa casa –"Solo falta realizar la otra parte del plan, por ahora, déjalo todo en mis manos"- Puedo confiar en él en todo relacionado a los negocios, sé que no me fallará, tengo esperanzas.

-"Por cierto tío Granz" – Dije feliz – "¿Qué era lo que le hice firmar a esa chica?"

-"Oh, pues… Una constancia" - ¿Constancia?

-"¿De qué?" – Le dije más animada, esperaba a que me respondiera de la misma forma.

-"Haha, es una constancia sin importancia"- respondió, pero sigue sin decirme de que es.

-"Vamos tío Granz, puedes decirme" – Mi cara seguía con la sonrisa, la de él también llevaba una.

-"cofcofBodascofcof" - ¿bodas?, ¿Por qué querría una constancia de Bo-?

-"¿Estas bromeando, cierto tío Granz?"

-"En lo absoluto"

3

2

1

Perdiendo consciencia, repito, perdiendo consciencia.

Estoy sufriendo un infarto cerebral, ugh, ugh, siento una taquicardia excesiva, voy a morir, voy a morir.

-"¿Bardiche?, ¡Bardiche!" - Si muero, lo primero en mi lista fantasmal será matar al tío Granz, ¡así se hará justicia!

*PLAS*

**~ ( '') ~**

[Tercera persona]

Y en la habitación de una chica normal, con una vida aparentemente normal.

-"Es imposible que nii-san haya pedido este juego" – La chica saco el objeto de la caja en la que venía y lo miro extrañada. Su hermano no era de jugar juegos de citas o novelas visuales, a decir verdad, nunca lo ha escuchado hablar de alguna de ellas así que le parecía extraño que pidiera una por internet.

-"hmm, me pregunto si se ha confundido de casa" – puso uno de sus dedos en el rostro mientras pensaba en una solución rápida – "Ya es tarde por lo que tendría que esperar hasta mañana para regresarla, además, esta novela visual parece un juego para chicas [1], me pregunto si nii-san… No, no, lo más probable es que se hayan equivocado"- disintió erráticamente – "¿Y si la dirección es correcta y en realidad este juego tiene otro tipo de contenido?, debo de averiguarlo ¡lo instalaré en mi ordenador ahora!" – asintió convencida la chica pelirroja.

_[Bienvenidos al sistema de instalación de –Déjame ser tu príncipe-] _

_Por favor, dale click a siguiente._

-"Vaya, hasta ahora todo está normal"

[Condiciones y términos de uso]

-"Me pasare esto y le hare click a aceptar"

[Rechazar] -[Aceptar]

*click*

[¡Felicidades!, se acaba de casar, le deseamos una vida feliz y plena]

-"¿Eh?, ¿Me acabo de casar?... ¿Qué clase de juego es este?"- La chica se encontraba entre asustada y desorientada, era la primera vez que le salía eso en la instalación de un juego para chicas (Y tampoco es como si haya jugado muchos).

[Por favor seleccione la ubicación del archivo]

-"No me asustes así juego –suspiró tranquila - Parece que todo está normal y ya termine mis tareas, supongo que merezco un descanso nyahaha"- Se estiro perezosamente y continuo con los métodos de instalación que ya todos conocen. Por esa noche no le preocupaba el extraño mensaje que le había salido, ¿No será parte del juego?, no, claro que no era parte de el.

**~ ( '') ~**

*Aitai na Ainai na setsunai kono kimochi* *ding*

- "Se solicita la presencia de las dos presidentas de sus respectivos consejos estudiantiles, la primera en llegar tendrá la oportunidad de decidir el almuerzo de la próxima semana, repito, se solicita…"

-"¡Bien, es la oportunidad que necesitábamos!"- Dijo la chica de cabello corto castaño y ojos azules. -"¡Arisa!"- grito a través del walkie talkie negro que siempre llevaba consigo por si se presentaba casos de emergencia como este.-"¿Cómo está el perímetro, hay alguna pista de la rubia o sus compinches?"

-"Todo despejado Hayate, puedes tomar el camino del pasillo de los chicos de primer año sin ningún problema"

-"¡Roger!" –La ojiazul corrió como nunca en su vida había corrido, estaba dispuesta a tirar a alumnos, maestros, personal de limpieza, mascotas, pandas, ballenas, gundams u otros robots que se le cruzaran en el camino ( y de hecho lo hizo, claro, sin contar a los gigantes armados) para llegar a su objetivo.

La oficina de la directora.

Su vida definitivamente dependía de ello.

Doblo el pasillo de los salones para encontrarse con el pasillo de los clubes, después de este estaba el pasillo de todo relacionado a la dirección y cosas que los estudiantes solo iban a ver cuando comenzaban las clases, iban castigados, preguntaban sobre los clubes o perdían algo. Si, a ningún estudiante normal le importaba ese pasillo que solo veían cuando iban de salida. Pero a Yagami Hayate le importaba mucho desde que decidió ser la líder de uno de los consejos estudiantiles del instituto.

Ahora tenía que llegar como sea.

-"FUERA ABAJOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO O" - escucho justo cuando pasaba por la escalera…oh rayos, esa voz le era muy familiar, al igual que ese sonido.

Boing boing boing

-"¡¿A-avalancha de pelotas?! ¡Vita, pequeña mocosa! me las asdkgusadhsfd

-"Ha-ha como si pudieras atraparme"- la 'niña' pelirroja saco la lengua en señal de victoria mientras hacia una mueca con su rostro. Ya es la tercera vez en la semana que ataca directamente a Hayate, y siempre que ella lo hace la otra líder del consejo está cerca.

-"¡Carim!, todo está listo"- grito la niña parada con las manos en la cintura.

De pronto, se escucho unos pasos bajando las escaleras, pasos que aunque Hayate no veía nada por las pelotas aplastándola sabia de quien era.

Carim Gracia.

Líder del segundo escuadrón o "segundo consejo estudiantil".

-"Magnifico como siempre, Vita-chan"-alabo el intento de asesinato hacia la ojiazul.

-"¡Hmft!" – inflo el pecho la pelirroja.

-"U-ustedes…" – pronuncio con obvio enojo la líder del primer consejo.

Carim le dedico una sonrisa a Hayate y luego paso sobre ella –literalmente la aplasto- y se encamino para la oficina de la directora.

"Ra-rayos, ¿Es que esta vez no podemos ganar?", pensó la castaña mientras intentaba pararse del piso y quitarse las pelotas al mismo tiempo.

-"Jaque mate, Yagami"- dijo Carim a punto de agarrar el picaporte.

-"¡Aun no!" -grito una voz familiar.

*ziiiiip*

-"¿Re-redes?"- la líder del segundo consejo intento escapar, pero era demasiado tarde, ella y su compañera habían caído en la trampa del primer consejo.

-"¡Vamos en tu ayuda Hayate-chan!"- se escucho por el walkie talkie.

-"Nanoha-chan…"- sonrió al escuchar esas palabras de su amiga y compañera de 'escuadrón'.

Con más calma la ojiazul se paro del piso. –"Buen trabajo Arisa"- agradeció más que todo.

-"Para eso estamos, líder"- le sonrió la ojiverde.

Hayate se acerco a Arisa que estaba al lado de la trampa ubicada frente a la puerta de la oficina de la directora.

-"Jaque mate, Gracia"- sonrió la líder del primer escuadrón mientras abría la puerta. Esta vez habían ganado ellos.

-"Felicidades Yagami Hayate, su equipo acaba de ganar el derecho de elegir el almuerzo de la próxima semana"- pronuncio con clara felicidad la mujer dentro de la oficina.

-"¡Muchas gracias, señora directora!"- Agradeció Hayate con claro entusiasmo con una mano haciendo saludo militar y la otra cerrando la puerta.

**~ ( '') ~**

-"¿Entonces…?"- Pregunto la pelirroja a su líder con claro interés. Hayate había citado a todos en la sala del consejo para explicarles lo que la directora quería que hicieran al solicitar la presencia de una de las dos líderes de sus respectivos consejos.

-"Como primer punto, podemos elegir el almuerzo de la próxima semana"- Todos se alegraron al saber eso, si escogían un buen almuerzo ganarían puntos con los estudiantes del instituto.

-"Como segundo punto… Debemos escoger a alguien del grupo para que haga un 'trabajo' en especial"- informo como si fuera lo más serio del mundo.

-"¿Cuál es el trabajo?"- Pregunto el chico rubio mientras se ajustaba las gafas de nerd que tiene.

-"Es realmente fácil, alguien debe encargarse de una chica nueva."

-"Eso es realmente fácil ¿No?" – Le resto importancia Arisa.

-"No lo tomes como si fuera poco importante, Arisa-chan –le sonrió- si la directora pidió que uno de los miembros de los consejos estudiantiles lo haga, es porque conlleva algo importante, ¿recuerdas que ese trabajo lo llevan los delegados de clase?" – explico la líder.

-"Eso podría ser cierto –secundo Nanoha- ¡Hasta podemos convencerla de que se una a este consejo!" – finalizo con una sonrisa. Mientras más miembros con mejores habilidades se unan, mejor.

-"A eso iba, Nanoha-chan, analizando el pedido de la directora, supongo que esta chica debe tener algo en especial, claro, además de que prácticamente se inscribió fuera de tiempo" – Hayate se puso una mano en la barbilla pensando en otra posible respuesta. Llegaba una chica al instituto inscrita pasado un mes del inicio de clases a pesar que es casi imposible que una persona normal lo haga, exactamente, la directora especifica que uno de los miembros de alguno de los dos consejos estudiantiles se encarguen de ella… el punto es el mismo, debe tener algo en especial.

-"Y bien líder, ¿Quién se encargara de hacerlo?, supongo que la directora pidió una respuesta inmediata" – dijo el chico de los lentes de nerd mientras tecleaba en su laptop, sentado en el sofá de la sala.

-"Es como lo supones, Yuuno, me pidió una respuesta inmediata, obviamente escogí a una persona capaz de realizar la tarea."- Todos pasaron saliva, quien salía debía hacerlo perfectamente.

-"Ta-chan – canturreo la castaña- Y el ganador es…" –intento añadirle el efecto cliffhanger al asunto, cosa que a los demás no les gusto.

-"¡Hayate!" – gritaron todos en unisonó.

-"Okay, okay, Nanoha-chan, esperamos mucho de ti" – le sonrió a la pelirroja.

-"¿e-eh?, ¿yo?, ¿Estás segura, Hayate-chan?" – le pregunto la aludida.

-"Bastante, confió en ti" – frase que se usa para que la otra persona sienta culpa o presión para realizar lo pedido, también funciona, 'sé que puedes hacerlo', 'está en tus manos 'o 'sé que no me decepcionaras'.

-"De acuerdo, Hayate-chan" – sonrió la ojivioleta. La frase anterior funciono perfectamente –"¿Qué es lo que debo de hacer?"

-"Muy bien Nanoha-chan, te lo explicare…" – dijo la ojiazul antes de pararse de la silla de escritorio en la que estaba.

**~ ( '') ~**

[Primera persona]

*toc toc*

-"¿D-donde estoy?" – No recuerdo nada de lo que paso…

*toc toc*

Esta es mi cama, mi almohada, ¡mi dakimakura!, estoy en mi departamento.

*toc toc*

Fufu, te extrañaba dakimakura, tengo unas ganas de volver a dormir abrazada a ti, sí, eso es lo que hare, me acomodare y dormiré.

*gacha~*

Pero, ¿Por qué amanecí en mi cama?, según recuerdo yo…

-"¿Ha-hay alguien aquí?"

¡ÉL!, eso, ¡el tío Granz me metió en ese problema!, De seguro el muy cobarde me trajo a mi departamento dejándome a mi suerte, eso es lo que hizo. ¡Me las pagará!

-"D-disculpa…"

Tengo que pensar en una forma de como vengarme, es mi tío, lo aprecio me ha ayudado mucho pero causar un lio como ese… ¡Además también a esa chica!, apuesto que aun no sabe que esta…que esta… Rayos, siquiera puedo decirlo, espera, necesita mi firma para que la 'boda' se realice ¿no?, y yo no le he hecho, definitivamente no lo he hecho, ¡Ja! Tío Granz, un punto menos para ti.

-"O-oye…"

Realmente pensé que estaría casada con alguien que no conozco, aunque tampoco es como si esa chica no me haya agradado pero… No, no puedo volver a su casa, siquiera ir a la misma calle, tampoco cruzarme con ella, sería estúpido de mi parte, exacto, no la veré, definitivamente nunca más en mi vida veré a esa persona, nunca, jamás de los jamases, ¡Ni aunque me paguen un millón de ye-!

-"¡DESPIERTA!"

BUAAA

*BAAM*

M-mi cabeza, siento que me he causado un trauma encéfalo-craneano, Ouch, definitivamente tengo menos neuronas…

-"A-ah, perdón"

E-espera ¿Q-que?, ¿Hay alguien en mi departamento?, ¡Cuando, cómo y por que entro!

Intento parame del piso y ponerme frente a la persona que ha osado entrar a mi cueva, pero en serio ¿Cómo rayos pude asustarme a tal modo que caí de la cama? ¡Estaba en medio de ella!

Oh veamos, mientras me estaba parando me he dado cuenta de dos cosas.

1. Esta persona es una chica.

2. Esta en un instituto

Note esas dos cosas porque llevaba esas faldas típicas de un instituto y un chico no lleva falda ¿no?, a menos que sea escocés o se quiera travestir para creerse esos protagonistas trap de las mangas y anime.

Hm, lo más extraño es que siento que la he visto en alguna parte… Pelirroja, ojos violetas, cara adorable…espera ¿cara adorable?, oh rayos, me lleva el grandísimo Dios de los pejelagartos y los ponys con alas de mariposa ¡ahhhhh!, ¡No puede ser, es imposible! Ella es…es…

-"¿No te conozco de algún lado?" – preguntó inocente y mi respuesta es no, claro que no, definitivamente no, no es como si ayer te haya engañado haciéndome pasar por un cartero para que firmes una constancia de bodas o algo así.

-"a-ah, bu-bueno yo…" - ¡Solo dile que no, Fate!

* Hajimete kidzuite yudanete TAKE A SHOT * ¡Salvación!, bendita persona que me llamo al móvil.

-"U-un momento" – sonrisa nerviosa

Beep

-"¿A-aló?" – por favor, quien quiera que seas, sácame de esta y dime que debo salir urgentemente bajo cualquier razón.

-"¿Bardiche?" - ¡Tío Granz!, hace rato te odiaba pero ahora siento que te quiero.

-"S-si, tío Granz" – Oh por favor, dime que necesitas mi presencia, ¡Dime que la necesitas!

-"Ocurrió un problema – esperanzas a la basura – Y estoy fuera en el país – Por favor, tierra trágame – Así que tendrás que hacer las cosas sola - ¿Qué yo haga qué? – No te preocupes, he dejado todo listo"

-"¿D-de que cosas hablas?" – Lo siento, tenía que preguntarlo.

-"Del favor claro está -¿Qué?, ¡Pero ni siquiera cumplió su parte del trato! – Y si piensas que no cumplí mi parte del trato – este tipo me lee la mente – Es totalmente falso -¿Q-qué? – En estos momentos tienes tu nacionalidad Japonesa, por ahora - ¿Por ahora? – Las autoridades japonesas no podrán hacerte nada -¿Cómo rayos consiguió que yo…?- Ya que estas casada –No lo digas – Con alguien del país" – Lo dijo.

-"¡Pe-pero como!" – él solo tendría la firma de esa chica ¿no?, yo no firme nada.

-"¿Recuerdas el certificado que sellaba el trato?" –Un pequeño recordatorio mental, ¡Fate, léete los cochinos papeles antes de firmarlos! – "Supongo que lo hiciste, bueno, gracias a tu ayuda" –nunca más te volveré a ayudar tío Granz –"Solo hice unos cuantos movimientos mas, el problema es que gracias a que moví mis fuentes" –lo que él dijo es que se reunió con sus compinches – "La policía me localizo "– esto suena mal – "Y por eso estoy fuera del país así que Bardiche, ten cuidado, estuviste primero en mi oficina pero luego pensé que sería mejor llevarte a tu departamento ya que estuviste desmayada por un día, así que lo más probable es que la policía me haya seguido" –Rayos, cuando vuelvas… -"Además, logre inscribirte al instituto que necesitas ir, solo debes hacer una sencilla tarea" –Cuando dicen eso no lo es, créanlo – "Infórmame sobre todos los pasos que haga la directora y…"

*PAAM*

¿Qué rayos?

*PAAM*

¿Alguien patea mi puerta?

*PAAAM*

Joder joder joder joder joder, debo de hacer algo, algo, Fate actúa normal, actúa normal, la chica que tienes al lado también está comenzando a preocuparse ¡Así que actúa normal!

-"¡So-solo sígueme!" – le grite mientras cogía su manos, esto no es actuar normal ¡parece que estoy huyendo!

-"Es-espera" – escuche que me decía, no, no puedo esperar, es la policía, policía que me llevara a la cárcel por conocer a uno de los tipos más buscados de Japón y aunque parezca genial no lo es, nunca, nunca se hagan amigos de alguno de esos tipos.

-"¡Le suplicamos que no oponga resistencia!"

*PAAAAM*

¡¿Qué clase de resistencia estoy poniendo?!, ¡ustedes son los que quieren tirar la puerta de mi departamento!

Intente pensar en donde esconderme, tal vez si no ven a nadie se vayan y yo pueda salvarme… El baño, si, definitivamente el baño, me esconderé en la ducha, ojala la chica colabore.

-"Tengo una idea, tan solo sígueme" – Solo hazlo, vamos.

-"N-no podemos, hay policías fuera" - ¡No me vengas con eso!, la que se meterá en un lio soy yo.

-"¡tan solo sígueme!" – le grite

-"¡N-no!" - ¡No te hagas la difícil!

-"¡Hazlo!"

-"N-no-" – intente jalarla, en serio, lo intente, pero ella tiene una fuerza increíble

-¡A-ahhhh!"

*PAWN*

*PAAAAAAM*

-"¡Quieto todo mundo!"

Siento que estoy en el lugar equivocado.

-"¡¿Ta-Takamachi?!"- logre escuchar a un policía.

-"¿S-Signum-san?!" – No sé si decir si esta situación es buena o mala.

-"Pe-perdón, parece que nos equivocamos de departamento, no creía que tu…" – Se que dijo eso por mi posición actual.

-"¡N-No!, ¡te equivocas!" – No abras los ojos Fate, no los abras.

Hurones.

Rayos, los abrí.

La situación es esta. La chica pelirroja estaba tumbada en el piso y yo encima de ella, claro, no se malinterpretaría si mi rostro no hubiera estado a la altura de su feminidad y ella no tuviera la falda levantada.

-"Lamento la intromisión" – Voltee a ver a la mujer que se encarga de establecer el orden en Japón. Wow, es alta y su cabello es color rosado ¿se permite eso en la policía?

-"S-Signum-san…" – y tan rápido como entro esa mujer policía, se fue.

Volví a ver a la chica que estaba debajo de mí.

-"Hurones" – Siento que me arrepentiré de decir eso.

-"¿u-uhm?" – note que la chica comenzó a observarme.

-"Tu ropa interior… tiene hurones estampados" – Juro que eso salió solo de mi boca. Oh rayos, la chica se enfureció y ahora está levantando la mano para….

SLAP

* * *

vuelvo a repetirlo... No me maten, en serio, también tengo 7 hermanos que mantener :D? .

Esta historia ya la vengo pensando desde hace mucho (y hasta ahora la escribo), así que perdón por los cambios de vista y todo eso (¡Yuuki, como puedes escribir una historia si ni siquiera actualizas la otra!) gente, no he abandonado "no, esto no es amor", pero necesito un tiempo (culpen a todos los juegos que tengo por pasar y a las clases chupacerebros de la uni) Así que por la espera les vengo trayendo los nuevos separadoras en formas de Dangos ¡Yu-ju! -véase clannad- (ojala el estúpido formato de fanfiction lo admita )

ah si, olvidaba explicar.

*Juego para chicas u "otogames", es una un juego en forma de novela visual dirigido al publico femenino en donde muestra distintas rutas masculinas elegibles dependiendo a las respuestas que hayas hecho durante el juego.

Recuerden, esto es un laaaaaargo prologo, así que la descripción de lo demás viene en el primer capitulo, allí se enteraran que personajes pertenecen a los distintos consejos estudiantiles y todo eso que espero describir bien.

ahora, ¿Por que la historia tiene el titulo japanglish y el contenido en español?, ni idea, tal vez así es mi cerebro.

PD. ¡ Cumplí el reto, hell yeah! (el 99.9% de personas que vean este postdata no entenderá de lo que hablo)

PD2. La melodía oficial de las "operaciones" de los consejos estudiantiles se llama "tsuki no is?" solo por si quieren escucharla mientras leen como todos se patean y se sacan los ojos(?) (si, me refiero a la parte en donde sale Hayate)

Saludos ( '')


End file.
